


Fucking Genes Reunited

by scribblesandscreeds



Series: Identifying Miss Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: exploring the idea of who else she could have been, only rated teen for language, the prodigal Holmes sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblesandscreeds/pseuds/scribblesandscreeds
Summary: Donovan gets a letter, and is dismayed by the contents.





	Fucking Genes Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave Sally Donovan a DNA-tracking kit for Christmas. That might not have been a good idea.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Surveillance was boring. Potentially hours of waiting for someone who wasn’t on a timetable to do something illegal, it could drive a person mad. She’d brought her unopened post with her to relieve some of the tedium. It was against the rules, but since the boss was sitting next to her(eating his way through a bag of assorted items from the bakery across the road), she didn’t think she’d be getting into any trouble.

“What’s that?” he asked, without swallowing. “You get your results back? Let’s have a butcher’s.”

She handed the letter over with a scowl. His jaw slowed down as he read it, then read it again. Out of respect for the thunder on her face, he didn’t burst out laughing.

“Wow. He’s your brother?”

“Half brother. Fucking Genes Reunited.”

“Well, I s’pose you can’t hate him now.” He shoved the rest of his steak and mushroom slice into his mouth. She stared at him.

There was silence. Well, silence aside from the sound of chewing, and the gentle pattering of little flakes of pastry onto his lap, and the car’s upholstery. When he eventually noticed that she was staring at him, he spread his hands in a placatory, apologetic sort of _what?_ gesture.

“You're an only child, aren't you, Greg?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not the best one to start with, but it's the only one that's finished at the moment. Long lost Holmes sister? I can get behind that idea. But why did she have to be someone we'd never met before?
> 
> What if she _was_ someone we'd met before?


End file.
